This invention relates to the control of telecommunication networks and more specifically, addresses the complexity of creating command messages to be sent to nodes in the network.
Telecommunications systems typically comprise a plurality of nodes which route information traveling within the network. Typically, each node is connected to at least two other nodes by communication circuits. Each communication circuit consists of a plurality of transmission groups, each of which in turn consists of a plurality of communication channels. The transmission groups may utilize a multiconductor cable, an optical cable, or other type of transmission facility. Long distance telephone networks are examples of such telecommunication systems.
Such networks utilize intelligent nodes which respond to command messages to change routing parameters and to enable/disable communication between nodes. While this capability provides a network administrator with substantial flexibility in controlling the network, it also places a burden on such administrators to construct accurate and precise command messages that effectuate the desired response. Transmitting an improperly constructed command message may cause substantial disruption in the network. Thus, network administrators are often reticent to implement changes in the network for fear that an improper command message will cause an undesired occurrence. This situation is further exacerbated by complex command message formats which must be followed.
It is common for network administrators to either write out or diagram command messages in an effort to minimize inadvertent errors. Even though such steps are taken, the format complexities which are involved in some systems still make the process of sending properly constructed command messages difficult. Thus, there exists a need for means for reducing the burdens placed on network administrators in formulating command messages.